One Shadow of Two Light
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: The horrible disease, Winter, killed Lucy and Laxus's two children. Now left as the only two people sane, they find their way in looking for Heart, the source of Winter. While on the way, they take care of a young child that was on the verge of dying they named Gajeel. Lucy loves Gajeel, but he's a shadow demon sent to kill the last living with, piercing red eyes. Laxus doesn't ...
1. The Background (Preview)

**Please my dear friends do not mind the confusion you may feel from this preview. This is just how Lucy and Laxus found Gajeel (baby Gajeel).**

**Also a little background on why they are look for the heart.**

**I want you to feel a little confused. Hehe.**

**Ummmmmmm also if you have your theories on what this little messages could mean in this preview, please tell in the review, I love hearing what you guys think would come next.**

**Plus, there is romance in this story with some Tragedy and Hurt and comfort.**

**Ok I'm done talking now.**

**And as always, thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**And confusion….. Maybe not. (^U^)**

* * *

_Mouth shut, eyes closed, heart stopped._

~Body found in the forest.~

_Mouth shut._

~Stabbed three times.~

_Mouth shut. Mouth shut._

* * *

Lucy crumbled up the sheet of paper and plowed a hand through her mop of blonde hair. This was the third one. She was tired. How many more of these little babies were going to die in this stupid disease? It was heart breaking. Lucy stood up from the front steps and clenched the paper tighter. This disease was killing people, but not the people who are affected. The people affected slowly lose their mind and end up killing innocence. The twisted, sick part was, it was always small children. It was crazy just as much as it was terrifying.

The disease was named, Winter.

The name was given by the head of defenses on the other side of the world. The king in other words. He was also the person who sent out these little news reports. Lucy hated him. if he was king, how come he wouldn't find Heart by himself? It was as if he didn't care.

She turned and threw her bag into her truck. She stomped her boot covered foot onto of the crumbled paper and got in. Not closing the door, she yelled, "Let's go, Laxus!" she then closed the car door shut and cranked the engine. She could see his large muscular body walk out from behind the house with an arm loud of weapons.

~Body found in the forest~

The cringe Lucy had on her face was enough to tell Laxus something wasn't right. He opened the front door and got in. "Another one?" he guessed. Lucy reach over and took the bag out of his hands, putting it in the back seat before putting her hand back on the wheel.

_Mouth shut._

Lucy wouldn't dare.

"Yeah." She said. "And the last one." Laxus sighed. Lucy pulled off. Laxus threw an arm behind her seat and gently rubbed circles in her shoulder.

"What are we supposed to do now? Who knows what's out there." Lucy shrugged. She was sure if she gave up, everything would fall apart. Everything.

"It's out there, Laxus. I know it. I feel it." Laxus lowered his glaze.

"Right" was all he said. Lucy would continue this game of run and hide for as long as she knew she could, Laxus understood that. But what he didn't understand was, why. Lucy was stubborn, that was one thing, but this was ridiculous. He knew what she was looking for. Heart. The heart of this disease. If she stopped it, everything would go back to normal. The people killed in this awful battle of life would return to us.

In other words, she wanted Sting and Yukino back. Their children.

~Body found in the forest~

It was a topic they have not discussed since the matter of discussion was right before them, dead. Lucy cried for days. Their children were the only two killed by Winter and by Winter alone. Nothing murdered them, it was the disease.

_Eyes Closed_

Laxus felt sick thinking about it again. How could she move on like this. Laxus could barely look at himself.

1.2.3

Three times…

This world was horrible and now that Lucy and Laxus lived in it.

They'd stop it.

They'd rid themselves of it.

They'd rid the pain.

_Heart stopped._

Laxus focused on the road as Lucy zoomed on to god knows where. Suddenly they weren't the only people on the road. "Lucy! What is that!? Stop!" Lucy pressed on the brakes at Laxus's outburst. He leaned forward looking out the windshield. "Holy- Get out the truck."

There the child was.

_Mouth open in pain, Eyes wide with horror, Heart beating._

~body found in the Road~

_Heart beating._

~Body found alive~

The boy was alive, but he was slowly slipping. Laxus quickly pulled the limp child up into his arms and rushed him back to the truck, Lucy hollering out orders on how to stop his arm from bleeding more. He was losing too much blood.

You lied. King.

~Stabbed three times.~

_But alive._

Laxus grabbed the first aid kit out Lucy's bag and pulled out a small plastic pack for stitching up wounds. Lucy very calmly stroked the small boy's jet black hair, cooing words of love and affection. The boy calmed to her voice. Laxus stitched up the three wounds on his arm. Then wrapped it up with a long strip of bandages. After a while the boy very slowly drank water fed to him by Lucy. Laxus gave him food to eat seeing how he was thin, bone showing.

Lucy stared at the small child. He couldn't be more than two years of age. Lucy's heart tore in two. Who would do something like this to a small child?

_Eyes closed, mouth shut._

_Eyes open, child smiling. _

Laxus knew what was about to happen.

Lucy would love this child. Love him with all of her heart.

The child looked up at Lucy with the biggest red eyes. Lucy pulled him into her lap, stroking his hair. He looked over to Laxus. Laxus stared back.

This child was lonely.

1

This child was pained.

2

Who was this child?

Time's up.

Lucy didn't care.

Broken was what she was. Laxus too. It didn't matter if the boy was too.

Gajeel would be his name.

_Mouth shut. Child smiling._

Gajeel gave Laxus a small, two toothed smile. He was saved.

~ Body now with Parents of their own.~


	2. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus & Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


End file.
